


Zazdrośnik

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Peter Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jealous Peter, M/M, Peter Hale Feels, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Obaj wiedzieli, że związek wilkołaka z człowiekiem będzie specyficzny...Instynkt Petera nakazujący mu cały czas dbać o partnera i pilnować by każdy w promieniu kilometra wiedział, że chłopak jest zajęty oraz niezależność i upór Stilinskiego, to mieszanka wybuchowa.*Nie umiem pisać dobrych opisów...





	Zazdrośnik

**Author's Note:**

> Praca przeniesiona z wattpad :)   
> Pisane na zamówienie

***

Ciężko stwierdzić, w którym momencie dokładnie to się zaczęło. Może między nimi od początku coś było? Jakaś więź, którą obaj z uporem od siebie odpychali. Stiles miał pewne podejrzenia już wtedy, gdy Hale był alfą. Spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu wilkołak, nie były tak dyskretne, jak zapewne sądził. 

AKolejne nieszczęścia nawiedzały Beacon Hills i z czasem Stilinski jakoś przywykł do tego, że Peter zawsze był gdzieś w pobliżu. Był na tyle inteligentny, żeby wiedzieć, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Pewien rodzaj chemii, która sprawiała, że kiedy tylko zostawali sami w pomieszczeniu, powietrze jakby gęstniało od napięcia. Nie zamierzał jako pierwszy wyskakiwać z jakimś wyznaniem... Stwierdził, że poczeka aż Hale sam do niego przyjdzie. 

To trwało prawie półtora roku, zanim w końcu wilkołak zdecydował się w typowy dla siebie sposób wyznać mu co czuje. Miały w tym swój udział pewne szczególne okoliczności, a konkretnie Braeden, która wkurzała starszego Hale'a na tyle, że ten z dumnie uniesioną głową i obrażoną miną opuścił mieszkanie siostrzeńca. Nie mając za bardzo pomysłu, gdzie się udać, zdecydował się na odwiedzenie swojego ulubionego człowieczka. Na jego nieszczęście zbliżała się listopadowa pełnia, która dosyć mocno wpływa na zachowanie wilkołaków. 

Koniec końców skończyło się wyciem do księżyca pod domem Stilinskich, wkurzonymi sąsiadami i służbami weterynaryjnymi wyłapującymi wszystkie bezdomne kundle z okolicy. Winowajca całego zmieszania został schowany w domu szeryfa i z uporem maniaka łasił się do lekko poirytowanego osiemnastolatka. Stiles nie potrafił jednak być na tyle wredny, żeby odepchnąć od siebie wilkołaka. Nie, gdy ten wyglądał jak szczęśliwy, lekko zaśliniony szczeniak. 

Pech chciał, że John tej nocy wcześniej wrócił z patrolu. Zaglądając do pokoju syna, raczej nie spodziewał się zobaczyć go przyciśniętego do drzemiącego Petera Hale'a... 

Stiles podejrzewał, że w życiu nie zapomni tego szczególnego wyrazu twarzy szeryfa, gdy próbował mu się wytłumaczyć. Na szczęście ojciec nie próbował do nikogo strzelać, ale zapowiedział, że zakupi od Argenta odpowiednie naboje i jak tylko Peter zacznie coś kombinować, to zrobi z niego ser szwajcarski. 

 

*** 

 

Stiles nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to zleciało, ale był z Peterem już niemal pół roku. I to było sześć cholernie dobrych i przyjemnych miesięcy. Najzabawniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że początkowo nikt im nie wierzył, że są razem.

– Wkręcasz mnie. – Scott roześmiał się. – Stiles, ty nawet nie jesteś gejem, pamiętasz?

– Zdziwiłbyś się – odpowiedział tylko zdawkowo, bo z tego co wiedział, Derek też nie uwierzył Peterowi.

Dopiero gdy przez kilka tygodni Peter nie wrócił do mieszania Dereka, a Stilinski śmierdział starszym wilkołakiem na kilometr, wataha niechętnie i z lekkim zniesmaczeniem zaczęła zauważać ich związek. McCall kilka razy upewnił się, czy aby na pewno Stiles nie był do niczego zmuszony. Starał się oczywiście, żeby to było dyskretne, ale Scott w takich sprawach miał grację słonia i zdolność wysławiania się średniowiecznego karczmarza. 

– Ale wy... znaczy się ty i on – plątał się. – Jesteście parą i wiesz, że ja jestem wilkołakiem i czuję coś od ciebie. – McCall uznał, że szatnia to idealne miejsce na przesłuchanie. Było już dawno po treningu i jak zwykle w środku została tylko ich dwójka. Scott, jako kapitan, upewniał się, że cały sprzęt był na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy trener chrapał sobie w najlepsze w swoim gabinecie.

– Po prostu zapytaj – mruknął zrezygnowany Stiles. To coś zanosiło się na dłuższą pogawędkę, a on naprawdę miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia w piątkowe popołudnie niż słuchanie jąkającego się wilkołaka. 

– Nie wiem jak! – syknął przyjaciel, nerwowo przecierając twarz dłonią. – Nie chcę, żebyś się wściekł... albo znając ciebie, to pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz.

– Scott, litości, ile my się znamy? – Przewrócił oczami. – Cokolwiek to jest... odpowiem – przyrzekł. 

– No bo ty tak jakby cały czas cuchniesz Peterem – oznajmił, krzywiąc się przy tym okropnie. – Nie wiem, co robiliście... I NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ! – dodał, gdy zauważył, że Stiles już otwierał usta, żeby mu to wyjaśnić. 

– Ale przecież już wcześniej tak było – mruknął, nic nie rozumiejąc. 

– Tak, ale teraz czuć cię nim BARDZIEJ – zawołał nieco gorączkowo, machając rękami na wszystkie strony. 

– Mam brać dłuższy prysznic? – prychnął, unosząc brew. Wtedy właśnie ktoś za nim wybuchł niemal histerycznym śmiechem. Odwrócił się i zamarł. 

– Isaac?! – zawołali chórem obaj z McCallem. – Czy ty nie powinieneś być we Francji z Chrisem.

– Cześć... Europa nie jest dla mnie – wykrztusił, wciąż trzęsąc się od śmiechu. – Stiles... myślę, że Scott próbuje cię uświadomić, że każdy wilkołak może po twoim zapachu poznać, co robiłeś rano.

Stilinski zamrugał zaskoczony i tylko kilka sekund zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że pomiędzy prysznicem, a śniadaniem Peter zaczął go obmacywać, co ostatecznie skończyło się na wzajemnym obciągnięciu i kilku minutach spóźnienia na pierwszą lekcję. 

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że cały dzień czuć na mnie jego spermę? – syknął, wlepiając swoje wściekłe spojrzenie w Scotta. – I TY MI O TYM NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?! 

– Um... próbowałem? – zająknął się. 

– Idiota – warknął, uderzając go dla zasady w ramię. Chociaż durny wilkołak nie miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się skrzywić. 

– I zapewniam cię, że Peter wiedział... – powiedział Lahey, wyszczerzając się do niego kpiąco.

– Tak? – warknął. – Oczywiście, że tak – westchnął, przypominając sobie o zapędach terytorialnych Hale'a. – Zabiję go... – dodał, łapiąc za swoje rzeczy i niemal wybiegając z szatni. 

 

***

 

Oczywiście od czasu do czasu coś atakowało ich przeklęte miasteczko, zmuszając ich do działania. Jednak było też odrobinę spokoju i tak po cichu, to Stilinski cieszył się z tych przebłysków normalności. Mimo wszystko był człowiekiem i czasami ciężko mu było nadążyć za tą nadnaturalną zgrają. 

Wiedział też, że Peter to rozumie, bo starał się go zawsze osłaniać, co było na równi słodkie, co irytujące. Nie cierpiał się czuć słabszy i delikatniejszy. Kilka razy oberwał i widział, w jaki sposób wilkołak reagował na każdy jego nawet najmniejszy siniak. Starał się mu tłumaczyć i przekonywać, że to nic takiego i naprawdę nie ma potrzeby tego od razu leczyć. Żartował, że takie obrażenia go nie zabiją, co oczywiście było kolejnym błędem. Peter stawał się wtedy dwa razy bardziej uważny i zachowywał się jak nadopiekuńcza mamuśka.

 

– Stiles, na pewno wszy...

– TAK! – wrzasnął. Miał po wyżej uszu pytań o to, czy na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku. Tylko lekko się potłukł, gdy wkurzona Lamia, uciekając z ich zasadzki, zrzuciła go ze schodów. 

– Nie musisz aż tak się wysilać – prychnął wilkołak – słuch ma doskonały – dodał, ostrożnie układając się obok Stilesa na łóżku. Delikatnie dotknął jego pleców i Stilinski wiedział, że zamierza zabrać jego ból. Nie miał już siły sprzeczać się o to z tym uparciuchem, dlatego posłał mu tylko bardzo wymowne spojrzenie.

– Nie rozumiem cię czasami – mruknął Hale. 

– Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział. – Tyle razy tłumaczyłem ci, że nie wszystko wymaga twojej interwencji.

– Wiem – westchnął Peter – ale kiedy jestem tak blisko – przerwał na chwilę – nie umiem się powstrzymać od dotykania ciebie – dodał, pocierając nieogoloną brodą o kark Stilinskiego.

 

Pewne zachowania wynikały z głęboko zakorzenionego instynktu. Stilinski wiedział, że związek człowieka z wilkołakiem będzie specyficzny. I w zasadzie nie było nawet w połowie tak trudno, jak się spodziewał... Peter wciąż zachowywał się czasami jak irytujący dupek i potrafił w kilka sekund wkurzyć każdego do tego stopnia, że miało ochotę się go poddusić. Bywał wredny i sarkastyczny, ale zawsze w jego głosie można było wyłapać nutkę rozbawienia. I może właśnie to podobało się Stilesowi najbardziej. Sam miał dosyć skomplikowany charakter i ktoś zbyt miły i zrównoważony prawdopodobnie zanudziłby go na śmierć w przeciągu tygodnia. 

 

***

 

Powrót Isaaca Laheya zaskoczył chyba wszystkich. Peterowi w zasadzie ten chłopak był zupełnie obojętny i z początku nie widział żadnego problemu w jego obecności. Ot kolejny nastolatek z lekko sarkastycznym i złośliwym charakterem. Może nawet ucieszył się odrobinę, bo im większa i silniejsza wataha, tym pewniejsze terytorium. Teraz, gdy wreszcie miał partnera i pozytywne widoki na przyszłość z nim, potrzebował stabilizacji i spokoju. 

Radzili sobie jakoś z bieżącymi zagrożeniami, ale minimalizowanie ryzyka na kolejne konflikty było bardzo wskazane. Wiedział, że minie jeszcze trochę, zanim sytuacja całkowicie się ustabilizuje, a codzienny niepokój o życie partnera sprawiał, że stawał się nadopiekuńczy i przewrażliwiony, co z kolei drażniło Stilesa. 

Tylko że co miał na to poradzić, kiedy jego wilk domagał się, by cały czas czuwał nad partnerem. Miotał się i warczał, gdy Stiles narażał się dla watahy. Hale starał się nieco panować nad swoim drugim ja. Wiedział, że związek wilkołaka z człowiekiem będzie specyficzny... zwłaszcza z tak niezależnym i cholernie upartym chłopakiem. Stilinski kazał mu się iść się pieprzyć, gdy Peter zasugerował mu, by ten trzymał się z tyłu podczas ich ostatniej potyczki. Hale nie mógł odsunąć chłopaka z dala od reszty ich sfory, bo to oznaczałoby koniec ich związku. Poznał Stilesa już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nienawidzi być spychany na boczny tor, jak ktoś gorszy czy słabszy. Czuł więź ze stadem i nikt ani nic nie zmusi go do schowania się za plecami któregokolwiek z nich. Znając Stilinskiego i jego wyczucie chwili, to raczej on będzie zasłaniać ich.

 

***

 

Po dwóch tygodniach Hale zaczynał powoli żałować powrotu tego cholernego Laheya. Przez tego szczeniaka Stiles miał dla niego o wiele mniej czasu. To było do przewidzenia, że jego chłopak jako pierwszy zgłosi się na ochotnika do pomagania Isaacowi z nadrobieniem zaległości. Peter myślał, że to będzie kilka godzin tygodniowo i na tym koniec... a tymczasem to było po dwie trzy godziny dziennie. Ileż można się uczyć?! 

Były dwie możliwości: Isaac był tak głupi i ciężko kapujący, że to wymagało aż tyle czasu, albo tak ambitny, że chciał dogonić z ocenami Lydię i Stilesa... Póki co starał się nie zastanawiać nad innymi przyczynami, bo musiałby wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę, dlaczego Lahey został przez niego poturbowany.

– Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zapytał, przeciągając się leniwie na łóżku. Przyglądał się, jak jego partner w pośpiechu ubiera się do szkoły, starając się ze sterty swoich koszul w kratkę wybrać taką, której kołnierzyk zasłoniłby jego przyozdobioną kilkoma malinkami szyję. Wilkołak aż zamruczał, przyglądając się swojemu dziełu... nie żeby nie ufał Stilinskiemu. To było raczej ostrzeżenie dla całej reszty napalonych, napędzanych hormonami głąbów. 

– Umm... nie wiem jeszcze – odpowiedział, jednocześnie wciągając na tyłek spodnie. – Mamy trening, a później Isaac chciał, żebym mu pomógł z zaległymi referatami na ekonomię.

– Jasne – prychnął. 

– Co to niby miało znaczyć? – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Stiles i Hale nie mógł powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami. 

– Nic – odpowiedział. 

– Przecież widzę, że od jakiegoś czasu coś za często masz tę swoją obrażoną minę – zauważył, nachylając się nad nim, by wyciągnąć telefon spod poduszki. – Cholera! 

– Hm? – mruknął Peter, podnosząc się do siadu, żeby ze zdziwieniem zauważyć dziwnie podskakującego po pokoju chłopaka.

– Lahey ubłagał trenera i może wrócić do drużyny! – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. 

– I ucieszyła cię tak perspektywa oglądania z ławki jak gra? – Tak szybko, jak słowa opuściły jego usta, miał ochotę je tam z powrotem zapakować. Widział zaskoczenie i zranienie na twarzy Stilesa i miał ochotę podejść do niego, przytulić i nie wypuścić z pokoju przez najbliższą godzinę. – Kochanie...

– Muszę iść. – syknął przez zęby. – Możesz dzisiaj pozacieśniać więzy rodzinne z Derekiem.

– St...

– Zresztą jak chcesz – przerwał mu, pakując do plecaka dodatkową koszulkę i spodenki od piżamy. – Nie wracam dzisiaj – dodał, wchodząc na kilka sekund do łazienki po wiszący na suszarce strój do lacrosse. – Na razie! – mruknął już w drzwiach, nawet się do niego nie odwracając. Cholera.

 

*** 

 

– Scott! – zawołał Stiles, poklepując przyjaciela niezbyt mocno w policzek, bo ten neandertalczyk był zbyt zajęty ślinieniem się na widok Kiry, przechodzącej obok wejścia do ich szatni, żeby zauważyć kogokolwiek innego.

– Zostaw go – zakpił rozbawiony Danny. – I tak do niego nic nie dotrze... słyszałem od Isaaca, że w końcu umówił się z nią na wieczór – szepnął konspiracyjnie. – A przecież pani McCall ma dzisiaj nocny dyżur.

– No to wszystko jasne... – prychnął. – On już jest myślami w swojej sypialni. – Pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, że też akurat dzisiaj Scott musiał się odważyć!

– A tobie co się stało, że jakiś taki skwaszony jesteś? – zaciekawił się Hawajczyk. – Patrząc na twoją szyję, to raczej miałeś udaną noc...

– Noc może i tak. – Westchnął ciężko. Lahey właśnie wszedł ze swoim nowym strojem do szatni. Spojrzał na nich zdziwiony. – Ale poranek już chujowy.

– Chcę wiedzieć? – wtrącił Isaac. 

– Peter ma humory – prychnął – i chyba jest zazdrosny.

– Takie uroki umawiania się z wilkołakiem – podsumował Danny ze smutnym uśmiechem, bo chociaż Stiles nie znał szczegółów jego związku z Ethanem, to pewne rzeczy mógł wyczytać między wierszami.

– O kogo niby? – zapytał niemal w tym samym czasie Isaac. 

– O ciebie... chyba.

– CO?! 

– Przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie bardzo mam ochotę się z nim dzisiaj widzieć, ale akurat pan śliniak musiał umówić się na randkę...

– Um... idę do klubu – wtrącił Danny. – Jeśli chcesz, to... 

– Nie bardzo mam dzisiaj ochotę na wyjście gdziekolwiek. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do mulata. 

– Wieczór z Marvelem? – zaproponował Lahey. 

– Góra chipsów i litry coli?

– Oczywiście.

– No to jesteśmy umówieni, ale najpierw skończymy chociaż jeden z tych cholernych referatów na ekonomię – zaznaczył. – Finstocka chyba Bóg opuścił, że zadał ci ich aż siedem.

– Opuścił, jak tylko przyjąłem posadę waszego trenera! – zawołała ich zmora, wychylając się zza szafek. – A teraz na boisko! BIEGIEM!

 

***

 

Peter sam był sobie winien, ale to wcale nie powodowało, że było mu jakoś lżej. Jeśli już to czuł się jeszcze gorzej ze świadomością, że to przez jego niewyparzoną gębę Stiles nie wrócił na noc do własnego domu. 

Czekał niemal do północy, licząc na to, że chłopak tylko wyszedł gdzieś ze znajomymi albo odwiedzał Scotta. Jednak w końcu musiał się poddać i przyjąć do wiadomości, że Stilinski był na niego naprawdę wściekły i nie zamierzał się z nim widzieć. Cóż... nie żeby się specjalnie dziwił. Uderzył w jego najczulszy punkt. Domyślał się, że mimo wszystko chłopak czuł się gorszy od Scotta czy Isaaca, a jego pewność siebie podkopywał jeszcze wiecznie marudzący trener. A mimo to świadomie po to sięgnął. Zawsze był dupkiem, ale znał granicę... tym razem znajdował się już za linią. 

Na swoją obronę miał jedynie fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył tak gwałtownych i silnych uczuć. Stiles był wyjątkowy i tak długo tylko pragnął, żeby należał do niego. Gdy w końcu zostali parą, nie mógł powstrzymać się od ciągłego zaznaczania chłopaka swoim zapachem i tworzenia kolejnych czerwonych śladów na jego ciele. Chciał, żeby każdy wiedział, że młody Stilinski był zajęty i nieosiągalny dla innych. 

Hale doskonale pamiętał, jak chłopak wściekł się o to, że przez niego poszedł do szkoły z zapachem jego nasienia na sobie i cóż... nie miał nic na swoją obronę, poza tym, że chciał jeszcze dobitniej zaznaczyć to, że Stiles był jego terytorium. Wyznanie tego nie pomogło mu uniknąć gniewu partnera, a nawet go spotęgowało. Stilinski wykrzyczał mu w twarz, że nie pozwoli traktować się jak czyjąś własność i jeśli Peter wciąż chce z nim być, to musi się ogarnąć, i nieco ograniczyć swoje zwierzęce odruchy. 

 

Tym razem sytuacja była podobna i zarazem różna... wtedy kierowały nim głównie pragnienia wilka. Zazdrość z kolei pochodziła od tej jego ludzkiej strony. Podświadomie obawiał się, że Stiles prędzej czy później dostrzeże to, że Peter był dla niego nieodpowiedni. Myślał wtedy zazwyczaj o chwili, gdy chłopak pójdzie na studia i pozna nowych ludzi. To dla niego mnóstwo nowych możliwości i istniało ryzyko, że spotka kogoś lepszego, i Peterowi nie pozostanie nic innego jak tylko usunięcie się w cień. 

Bo kim on był? Trzydziestoparoletnim dupkiem z cholernie ciężką przeszłością... Stiles zasługiwał na więcej, ale Peter był zbyt wielkim egoistą, żeby dać czas chłopakowi na znalezienie tej wyjątkowej osoby. Musiał go mieć dla siebie... choćby na krótką chwilę. Kilka miesięcy czy rok.

 

*** 

 

– Isaac? – wymamrotał jeszcze nie do końca wybudzony Stiles. Wstał z kanapy i oświetlając sobie drogę telefonem, ruszył w kierunku pokoju chłopaka. Przez kilka chwil stał przed drzwiami, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, ale gdy usłyszał kolejny krzyk, który z każdą kolejną sekundą brzmiał bardziej jak zawodzenie zranionego zwierzęcia, zdecydował się na obudzenie kolegi. Miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie przy tym zamordowany, bo zamierzał właśnie zbliżyć się do pogrążonego w koszmarze wilkołaka. Czy to już czas na modlitwę?

– Isaac – powiedział cicho, zatrzymując się niecały metr od łóżka. – Isaac! – zwołał głośniej, ale chłopak wciąż miotał się po całym materacu, wymachując rękami, tak jakby chciał coś albo kogoś od siebie odsunąć.

– To n-nnie! – mamrotał Lahey. – Nie! – krzyknął na tyle głośno, żeby postawić na nogi wszystkich w mieszkaniu.

– Hej. – Stilinski bardzo ostrożnie dotknął ramienia wilkołaka i ten niemal natychmiast od niego odskoczył. Na tyle daleko, że spadł z łóżka. – Żyjesz? – podszedł do skulonego w niewielkiej wnęce pomiędzy komodą a łóżkiem Isaaca. Przykucnął, starając się dostrzec cokolwiek poza świecącymi się oczami. 

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział, jednak jego głos był zbyt roztrzęsiony i dziwnie zduszony, żeby Stiles mógł mu w to uwierzyć.

– Taaak, jasne. – Westchnął zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. – Posiedzieć z tobą, czy może mam iść po Derka? – zapytał, chociaż w myślach prosił wszelkie bóstwa jakie istnieją, żeby nie musiał tego robić. Hale zniknął kilka godzin wcześniej we własnej sypialni wraz z Braeden, która wpadła tylko na kilka godzin w drodze z Kanady do Meksyku, i Hale zagroził, że jak któryś z nich będzie przeszkadzał, to obu ich wystawi za drzwi.

– Nie trzeba – odszepnął Lahey. Podniósł się w końcu z podłogi i usiadł na łóżku, nogi wsuwając pod przykrycie, a plecami oparł się o ramę łóżka. – Serio, Stiles... wszystko gra. 

– Powtórzenie tego po raz kolejny wcale nie sprawi, że ci uwierzę, wiesz?

– To nie był mój pierwszy koszmar i zapewne nie ostatni... radzę sobie – zapewnił. 

– A co tak właściwie ci się śni? – zapytał Stilinski z lekkim zawahaniem, siadając obok wilkołaka.

– Zazwyczaj ojciec... czasami śmierć Allison. – Isaac brzmiał na bardzo zmęczonego i wciąż lekko wystraszonego.

– Och – sapnął Stiles. – Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o All to też czasami to widzę – wyznał. 

– Ta... – westchnął Lahey. – Mieliśmy trochę spierdolone życie i nawet snów nie mamy normalnych – próbował zażartować wilkołak.

– Chyba to o to chodzi... – mruknął cicho, tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Scott zazwyczaj śni o bieganiu po lesie – dodał. 

– Szczęściarz – prychnął Isaac, ale wydawał się być już nieco spokojniejszy. Jakby sama obecność przyjaciela wystarczyła, żeby odegnać wspomnienie koszmaru.

Przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut milczeli, ale to nie było niezręczne ani wymuszone... tylko miłe i najwyraźniej potrzebne, bo w końcu głowa wilkołaka opadła na ramię Stilesa. 

– Pięknie. – Westchnął pokonany, bo był pewien, że Peter nie będzie zadowolony, gdy wróci przesiąknięty zapachem innego wilkołaka.

– W porządku? – Stiles wzdrygnął się na niespodziewany głos Dereka. 

– Powiedzmy – szepnął. – Długo tam stoisz? 

– Jakiś czas... zazwyczaj to ja staram się go uspokoić – przyznał. – Będziesz tutaj? – zapytał. 

– Idź do dziewczyny – prychnął. – Serio, Derek. Nigdzie się nie wybieram... ale coś tak czuję, że jutro będziesz musiał pogadać ze swoim wujaszkiem. 

– Co znowu zrobił? – zapytał wilkołak z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. 

– Jutro się dowiesz.... 

 

*** 

 

Peter wbrew temu, co sugerował mu Stiles, nie ruszył się nawet na krok z jego pokoju. Szeryf tym razem nie był problemem, bo od razu po wróceniu ze zmiany nalał sobie szklaneczkę i poszedł do siebie. 

Wilkołak nie zasnął, cały czas czuwając i czekając na to, aż jego chłopak wróci... Minęła ósma rano, a jego wciąż nie było. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Stiles spędził noc, bo na pewno nie u Scotta. Zdesperowany i mocno zaniepokojony brakiem kontaktu z partnerem, przełamał swoją dumę i poszedł w miejsce, gdzie spodziewał się go zastać. Jednak nieco się pomylił, bo McCall miał bardzo udaną randkę z Kirą... Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Hale nie wskoczył mu przez okno do pokoju... 

 

 

Peter zamrugał zaskoczony i lekko zdezorientowany na nagły hałas. Musiało mu się jednak na chwilę przysnąć. Podniósł się i rozejrzał nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, spodziewając się zobaczyć wściekłego szeryfa ze strzelbą w rękach. Zamiast tego zobaczył zmęczonego, ale wciąż poirytowanego Stilesa stojącego z założonymi rękami tuż obok łóżka. 

– Stiles... – mruknął, wyciągając ręce po niego. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego wilkiem, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust i dopiero wtedy Hale odetchnął. Nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymał oddech.

Jednak to, co wyczuł na swoim parterze, nie spodobało mu się ani trochę. Cuchnął Isaaciem tak bardzo, że Peter nie mógł tego znieść. Odsunął się od niego, starając się uspokoić, bo to niemożliwe, żeby...

Wilk w nim szalał, domagając się natychmiastowego starcia obcego zapachu z partnera. MÓJ, to jedno słowo miał w głowie i nic innego nie potrafiło do niego przeniknąć. 

– Spałem z Isaaciem. – Głos Stilesa był spokojny, a jego serce biło równo. Nie kłamał. 

Ale dlaczego? 

Peter warknął gardłowo, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać gwałtownej przemiany. 

Zabij.Zabij. Zabij... Zniszcz. Zatop kły w jego karku – tego żądał od niego wilk. Śmierci Laheya. Wiedział jednak, że Stiles już nigdy nie spojrzałby w jego kierunku, gdyby zrobił coś komuś, na kim mu zależało. 

– O cholera! – wrzasnął Stilinski. i – Peter t-ty jesteś wilkiem... takim całkiem-bardzo-wilkiem. Pełen zestaw! Cztery łapy, ogon i sierść! – Hale spojrzał w dół i zamiast rąk zobaczył pokryte futrem łapy. 

– Stiles? – usłyszał gdzieś od strony drzwi głos swojego siostrzeńca. – Jak? – Wskazał na niego całkowicie zdezorientowany. Peter miał ochotę prychnąć, a zamiast tego z jego pyska wyrwało się krótkie warknięcie. 

– Nie mam pojęcia... w jednej chwili siedział i wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby miał się rozpłakać, a w następnej puch i mamy wilka!

– Coś musiałeś zrobić – oznajmił Derek. – Może chodzi o Isaaca? – Peter obnażył zębiska i warknął przeciągle.

– Uhm... cholera, źle to sformułowałem! – wykrzyknął zestresowany Stiles, starając się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Spałem z Layehem w jednym łóżku... dlatego nim pewnie śmierdzę czy coś. – Wilkołak spojrzał na niego uważniej i nadstawił uszu, starając się wyłapać choćby najmniejszy fałsz ze słów chłopaka. – Śnił mu się koszmar i tak jakoś wyszło... nie pieprzyłem się z nim! – dodał wyraźnie urażony, że Peter śmie go o to podejrzewać. Dobre sobie...

– Sama prawda... – wtrącił Derek.

 

*** 

 

Kilka godzin później, kiedy Peter wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci, musiał upewnić się, że Stiles wciąż chciał z nim być. 

– St... – zaczął. 

– Zamknij się – syknął chłopak, nawet nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu laptopa. – Jak w ogóle mogło ci przyjść do głowy coś tak beznadziejnie głupiego?!

– Mam taki niewielki problem z zazdrością – przyznał, pocierając dłonią kolano Stilinskiego. 

– Niewielki?! – prychnął Stiles. – I dlaczego tak bardzo mi nie ufasz, co? – Peter chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie dostał na to szansy. – Nawet jeśli ktoś inny byłby zainteresowany mną, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że od razu do tego kogoś pobiegnę! Mogę się komuś podobać i to nie zbrodnia... czyjeś zainteresowanie jest miłe i podnosi mi samoocenę. Ale to by było na tyle. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Kocham ciebie i to szybko się nie zmieni, o ile kiedykolwiek. 

– Nie wydaje ci się, że marnujesz ze mną czas?

– Jesteś idiotą – westchnął Stiles. – Mam wysokie standardy... nie zakochuję się w byle kim – dodał, odkładając laptopa na półkę. 

– Stiles. 

– Cicho – warknął Stilinski ostrzegawczo, wdrapując się na kolana Petera. – Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięło się twoje przekonanie, że cię zostawię... – Westchnął ciężko. – Cholera, czy ty nie widzisz, że aktualnie nie masz żadnej konkurencji? Nikogo ciekawszego ani bardziej odpowiedniego dla mnie jakoś nie widzę... i może to przez to, że nikogo nie szukam. SŁYSZYSZ?! 

– Tak – odpowiedział. Przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej za biodra. – Przepraszam, ale... 

– Peter! Żadnego 'ale' nie chcę słyszeć! – oznajmił i wilkołak wyczuł, że dalsza dyskusja na ten temat nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Stiles musnął ustami jego szyję, a potem ugryzł go naprawdę mocno. – I nie zapominaj, że ty jesteś mój. Skoro ty tak reagujesz na Isaaca... to czy ja mam jakieś powody do zazdrości, o których nie wiem? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią. 

– Stiles, to nie tak – mruknął, sunąc dłońmi po plecach chłopaka. 

– A ja myślę, że od teraz będę pilnował cię z równym zaangażowaniem, jak ty mnie... I zobaczymy, czy to będzie ci się podobało, panie wilku.


End file.
